GLRF Barracks
Primary structures for infantry deployment and training, the Barracks like all others in the other 7 primary factions the GLRF's Barracks is also one of many structures that can deploy infantry mounted vehicles for scouting, attacking & defending bases into battle, also it is known to be deploying a set of rewired drones strapped with explosives into battle using old Stubber Drones as a base for suicide attacks. These structures have been known to be operated by the Global Liberation Army for the training of infantry but under harsh conditions due to the environment, once the GLRF risen and Prince Kassad taking power of the faction, he ordered a complete overhaul to all infantry training facilities to ensure things inside the structure are more suitable and less harsh on the soldiers being trained allowing the morale of infantry in the facility to become higher for combat effectiveness and also to overcome all obsticles that could threaten new recuits through newer programs. History To be added... GLA Use To be added... GLRF Use During the newer times of the GLRF with Prince Kassad taking power, he ordered immediate overhauls of all infantry training protocols to ensure the morale of his fellow followers do not go under desired rates once they are deployed into combat, also during the overhauls he also ordered bikes, ATVs and also snowbikes to be deployed from the Barracks instead of from the Arms Dealer since priorities and vehicles are being moved to various structures to save time at the facilities. Also the GLRF Barracks is known to deploy rewired drones strapped with TNT and explosives onto them and ram enemy forces with them, however since they are known to be old models and variants of the known USTF operated Stubber Drone by the United States, since they do have a similar appearence the drones controlled by operators from the Barracks know the weaknesses of the drones and can easily exploit them during any part of battles. Infantry Trained Barracks Deployed Vehicles When during the time of the Second Eurasian Conflict, the Arms Dealer cannot keep up with demands from soldiers to build them specially designed Combat Motorcycles to deal with the enemy in a specific time. After discovering this problem, Prince Kassad ordered Motorcycles to be built at the Barracks, where it will take less time for soldiers to plant weapons on the bikes and ride out to liberation against the armies which are against the GLRF as time rolls by, Motorbike Riders also jump off their bikes if its about to get destroyed. Upgrades Available Faction Cell Exclusives Viper Cell Exclusives Scorpion Cell Exclusives Chameleon Cell Exclusives Cobra Cell Exclusives Armadillo Cell Exclusives Behind the Scenes * Like every Barracks, the GLRF variant is also one of the many structures in the GLRF that can now deploy the Combat Cycle divisions and Suicide Drones. * Also it one of many structures that can switch command sets at any specific moment during battle so two sets of the structure will be required for infantry mounted vehicles such as cycles and quad bikes and another for standard infantry. :* Currently there is a small glitch that causes the barracks command set to switch ones used by the GLRF's Worker units, currently we're working on a remedy to sort this bug out. Category:Structures Category:Main Faction Buildings